Terror
by OnyxbirdGrace
Summary: Such terror is common in such a world. LevixOC
1. Nightmare

It was a terrible trip. The group had been ambushed and too many had died. Even if only one had been killed it still would have been too many for him.

He walked along the corpses, taking account of the ones he recognized and silently mourning them all. Someone was missing though. She was always by his side as he did this, trying to comfort him.

While he was gazing down at the blank face of one of his fallen comrades, one of his subordinates walked by him. Levi spoke up.

"Where is Amaris?" he simply said, knelling down to close the eyelids of the fallen before him.

"I-I don't know, sir," the boy replied. Levi huffed as he stood.

"Well, when you see he, send her to me."

"Yes sir."

He was alone again. Levi walked, silently thanking those who had died for their sacrifice and gently closing their eyes if need be. He came across the next body, a woman. He was about to sigh until his eyes rested on her face. Those green eyes that were always so bright were now dull and blank. Her mouth that was usually in a smile around him now hung slightly agape. Her brown hair, long and beautiful-usually tied up when she worked-was now caked in blood. Her blood.

Levi remained composed as ever as he knelt down and closed her eyes. And here he remained. He didn't look at her, only straight ahead at the setting sun. No emotion passed over his face. No thought went through his mind. Until…

Something snapped in him. His eyes widened and he finally looked down at her.

"Amaris? Hey…wake up…" In his daze, he seemed to have forgotten that he had just closed her eyes. "This is no time or place for a nap. Wake up."

Levi refused to resister that the blood on them was hers. "Amaris. This is an order." His teeth clenched. He rarely ever ordered her around unless she was being very stubborn. Levi gripped her shoulders and shook them. "Wake up!"

By now he had attracted a few people unsure of what to do, having never seen him like this. A few knew he was always on the verge and now he had finally lost it.

In his frenzy, he picked up her body-slightly smaller than his-and held it, rocking back and forth. He had warned her about following him outside the walls. He had warned her about her decision about joining the Survey Corps. He had warned her about them getting too close to each other.

"No…This can't be…Wake up, Amaris! Wake up! No!"


	2. Reality

He looked so peaceful when he slept. It was a shame he didn't do so more often, only when she dragged him to bed or "convinced" him. Tonight was the former. She woke up some time in the middle of the night and decided to watch him until she dozed off again.

His face that was usually so tense and serious was relaxed. His mouth that seems to permanently be in a frown (except for those few and rare times he would either slightly smile or smirk at her) was in a lax straight line. His strong arm that he usually kept to himself, rested across her waist as his chest lay on the bed. Amaris absolutely loved seeing Levi like this.

She almost wanted to stroke his face but Amaris was afraid she would wake him. So instead, she watched him longingly.

A few minutes later- just as her eyelids were just starting to get heavy-his relaxed face began to tense up again, his mouth forming a deeper frown than usual. He must be having a nightmare. Amaris stayed still wary of waking him. Who knows what he might do if when up suddenly? So instead she laid still, waiting for the nightmare to pass or for Levi to wake up himself.

He began to stir and turned away from her to her relief. She couldn't take seeing him like that. Moments passed and she heard him gasp loudly. He must have woken up. She remained laying down, waiting for him to make the first move.

As he woke up, his eyes darted around the room. He wasn't in the middle of nowhere. He wasn't holding the corpse of the woman he had grown so fond of. Still…

He sat up, placing his hands on his face trying to calm himself. Almost everything in him told him it was but a dream. But the few things that didn't warned him that just because it was a dream didn't mean it didn't happen. It could have been something he blocked out- an actual memory. His mind was such a mess right now. There was only one way to find out.

Levi removed his hands and kept his head forward. Slowly his eyes moved to see a body lying next to him. He released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. She was okay.

His head fully turned to see she had been awake throughout his whole ordeal. He huffed and looked at her.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked. He sounded angry when really he was grateful she was up.

"I could ask you the same thing," she smirked and sat up next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" As per usual, he dodged her question.

"Is that a trick question?" Her smirk grew. She was just trying to lighten up the mood but with Levi it barely ever worked. Her smile faded as her eyes grew concerned. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." Simple as that, he began to move to get up from the bed. Amaris caught his wrist before he would rush away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Strange how we're reading each other's minds tonight." She lifted her eyebrows at him, knowing he would get the message. He did and sighed, looking away from her.

"I'm getting up. Might as well get some stuff done while I'm awake." There were reasons why he didn't sleep much. That nightmare was one of them. He was adamant about leaving bed until she tugged at his at his arm to get his attention again. He did the stupid thing and looked at her. Amaris was looking at him with those eyes, the eyes that were the same color of the canopy of a forest. The moon that was shining through the window didn't help either.

"Come back to bed. You know I hate sleeping alone now." Damn she knew how to manipulate him. He managed to look away from her and out the window. The moon was still high in the sky and he knew that if he didn't listen, then she would stay up now too. If only she had stayed asleep, then he would have snuck out of bed like he usually did. The only way to make her stay in bed and get to sleep was if he did.

Huffing again, he climbed back into bed and lay on his back. Amaris smiled and curled up against him, resting her head on his chest. "You okay?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course," he glared-or looked- at her. Even after being with him this long she still couldn't tell. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Amaris shrugged and lay back down. "Okay. Whatever you say. You know, whenever you want to tell me about it, I'm here."

"Yes but…for how long?"

"Really? We're going down that road, Levi?" she sat up and looked at him. "We've been through this. I'm going to be around for a long time. As long as I'm near you, I'm safe right?"

"I can only take care of you so much, Amaris," he said turning his head on the pillow.

"I can take care of myself, Levi. You know this. I'm going to be around for a while, okay?" She reached over and turned his head back to face hers. "Everything's going to be alright."

Levi sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. But if something happens, I'm going to be very pissed off at you." Amaris laughed. He was ever the smartass. "Now let's get some sleep. I don't need to hear you complain that you're sleepy or tired later."

The woman lay back on his chest as he stiffly wrapped his arms around her. He would never admit it or show it, but he loved to hold her like this.

"Hey, Levi?" she looked up at him one more time.

"You don't have to say it," he replied looking at her. "I know… …And I you."

Amaris smiled up at him and blushed before he pressed their lips together. Though he barely said it and barely let her say it, they loved each other. Eventually he released her and they lay back down to back to sleep. The nightmare didn't return.

* * *

Please review! They mean a lot to me!


End file.
